The One I Love
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Buddy is in love with Daisy but dosen't know how to tell her, unown to him Daisy loves him to but when a new Police car arrives in Dream Street Buddy starts to worry that Daisy is in love with the new car will he find the words to tell Daisy he loves her?
1. A secret love

It was a sunny day in Dream Street and Buddy the breakdown truck had woke up in a happy mood.

The yellow breakdown truck smiled thinking of his best friend in Dream Street Daisy she was also the one who Buddy had a crush on even though Daisy's a police car Buddy couldn't help but have feelings for her.

"If only she knew" Buddy said to himself before going out and stretching his wheels.

Meanwhile over on the other side of Dream Street Daisy a white police car was thinking about the job she and Buddy had to do that morning.

The two had to sort out the damage a storm had made a few days before.

"Almost finished just a few more hours then we can relax" she said and went off.

As the two made their way to Coney Island Buddy ran into Hot Rodney.

"Morning Rodney" Buddy said "morning off to meet your girlfriend are we?" Rodney asked with a little smirk.

Buddy stared at Rodney annoyed.

"What? Oh come on, everyone else knows you have a crush on Daisy you know that Buddy" Rodney pointed out.

Buddy had to admit the hot rod was right "I guess so but don't tell Daisy" Buddy said he was too embarrassed to tell Daisy his feelings.

"Fine" Rodney sighed and zoomed off.

Buddy knew what his friends always told him if you don't say it we'll tell her for you when his friends said that Buddy knew they were being kind but every time he would try to tell Daisy he would always be needed helping his friends.

Buddy sighed and went off unaware that someone had overheard Buddy and Rodney talking.

* * *

**Note I do NOT own any dream street characters they all belong to the original creators but I will be putting in my OC later on also sorry for the short chapter.**


	2. The guest

By the time Buddy had got to Coney Island Daisy was waiting for him.

"Morning Daisy" Buddy said.

"Morning Buddy are you ready to sort this out?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah I still cant believe that storm we had" Buddy said.

But Daisy wasn't listening she had a worried look on her face.

"How do I tell him I love him? he might reject me" Daisy asked herself.

"Daisy are you ok?" Buddy asked bringing Daisy back into reality.

"Yeah" Daisy replied.

A short time later everything was fixed and made safe.

After testing the Ferris wheel with small weights to make sure it was safe Daisy told Buddy it was safe enough for the Wild Bunch to go on but she warned the small traffic cones to be careful just in case.

As the two returned Buddy told... well tried to tell Daisy his feelings but Daisy wasn't looking where she was going and walked straight into the wishing well in Peek-a-boo Park.

Buddy let out a small giggle but Daisy gave Buddy a look.

"Sorry are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess.. you could of told me I was about to walk into the well" Daisy said.

"I did try" Buddy said.

"You know what Buddy sometimes I wish I had some help keeping everyone safe" Daisy wished.

"I guess that's my cue" a male light blue police car said stepping out in front of them.

Daisy looked at the police car carefully and realized who he was.

"Glass! it's grate to see you again" Daisy said.

"You to Daisy it feels like an eternity" Glass said.

Buddy was confused Daisy had never spoken about another police car before other than her farther.

But when the two hugged Buddy felt his heart shatter.

"Glass must be Daisy's boyfriend I knew she wouldn't have any interest in me iv been so stupid" Buddy screamed inside his head.

Daisy looked at Buddy worried.

"I-I have to go" Buddy said quickly trying to hide his tears and ran off

He didn't stop running until he got back home he had ran in so fast Teck a light grey robot didn't have time to ask what was wrong.

When Buddy stopped running he started crying.

Meanwhile Daisy was wondering why Buddy had run off.

"I think I know why" Glass said and told Daisy what he had heard Buddy and Rodney talk about.

"He must of thought we are in love that's probably why he ran off" Glass said.

Daisy felt awful.

"You love him too don't you?" Glass asked.

"Yeah" Daisy replied quietly.

"I need to talk to him" she said.

"Don't, I'll talk to him I'll sort this out sis don't worry" Glass said.

"Ok tell him to meet me at Skipping Rope Bridge at sundown" Daisy said.

"Ok" Glass said and went off.

* * *

**Note: Ok if your a bit confused Glass is Daisy's older brother I know in the TV show it was based on the Dream street characters but I thought this would be a good twist.**


	3. An explanation

When Glass found the depot he could hear Buddy crying.

"Poor guy I hope this will sort things out" Glass said and went over to talk.

When Teck asked Glass why he was there Glass explained he wanted to talk to Buddy.

"You can try when he gets upset he doesn't talk to anyone" Teck warned.

"Ok I'll try anyway" Glass said.

"Buddy it's me I have to clear something up with you" Glass started.

Buddy looked at Glass but stayed silent.

"Look I overheard you and your friend talking earlier and well if you love my sister then you should tell her" Glass continued.

"Sister!?" Buddy and Teck said together shocked.

"Yes look Buddy I wouldn't lie to anyone she loves you more than anything Buddy and you should let her know she told me to tell you to meet her on Skipping rope Bridge at sunset I hope this has cleared a few things up" Glass said and went off.

"Glass wait" Buddy said coming out of the depot it was clear he had been upset.

"Yeah?" Glass asked.

"I'm sorry about what's happened can we still be friends?" Buddy asked.

"Hey if your friends with Daisy then your friends with me" Glass said and went off.

A few hours later Buddy waited on Skipping rope Bridge for Daisy.

"Buddy how are you feeling?" Daisy asked. "Better I'm sorry I ran off I wasn't thinking clearly" Buddy said.

"Don't worry and err I've got something to tell you" Daisy said.

"Same" Buddy said.

"I love you" the two said together.

"You don't know how long iv been waiting to hear you say that" Daisy smiled and kissed Buddy who went red with embarrassment.

"So err what do you want to do now?" Buddy asked.

"Well I thought we could watch the sunset together" Daisy replied.

Buddy smiled he had the best friend in the world by his side and watched the sunset on their magical evening.


	4. Epilouge

A few weeks have passed since Buddy and Daisy became a couple.

One morning Daisy went to see Teck over the past few days she hadn't been felling like herself lately and wanted to know why.

When Teck examined her he whispered something to Daisy.

After Teck told Daisy he told her to tell Buddy the news.

Daisy didn't need to be told twice.

She found Buddy talking to Glass in Peek-a-boo Park.

"Good morning" Daisy greeted.

"Good morning" Buddy and Glass said.

Buddy then saw Daisy's smile something good had happened he could tell.

"Anything new?" Buddy asked.

"Actually their is" Daisy said.

"Are you going to tell us or is it privet?" Glass asked.

"It isn't privet" Daisy said.

She looked at Buddy.

"Buddy soon we're going to have someone else to look after" Daisy said.

"What do you mean?" Buddy asked.

Daisy smiled.

"I'm going to have a baby" Daisy said.

Buddy went white and Glass's mouth almost hit the floor.

"Well?" Daisy asked.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting that Daisy that's wonderful" Buddy said.

"Yeah congrats you two" Glass said.

"Thanks how long will it take?" Buddy asked.

"About five months" Daisy replied.

Buddy smiled at his love soon he would be the one thing he thought he'd never be a father.

**THE END**


End file.
